galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaph
The Xaph are a childlike race and the primary sentient inhabitants of the Fausingaust. They apparently evolved there during the trillions of years the ship was drifting, and have gone through multiple cycles of civilization. Their current civilization is comparable to the human medieval period, although they have relics from their past that give them a technological advantage. Much of the knowledge, however, has been lost. They may be a genetic remnant from the Old Race, or an entirely different species entirely. Not much is known about their biology or genetics. Physical Description The Xaph are the smallest sentient race in the Galaxy, standing between one and two feet in height. They have large, almost perfectly spherical heads, which account for a third of their height. Each Xaph has ten eyes - eight running in a horizontal line across the center of their face with one above and below the center point. They appear to lack noses, although they are capable of identifying scent by some means, but they have a small, lipless mouth low down on their faces. Their teeth hint at an omnivorous diet, but Xaph remain almost exclusively herbivorous. Xaph have tough, leathery skin which looks and feels similar to that of a crocodile. No two Xaph have the same chromatic coloring, however (much like the Alinteans never share eye colors) and use this as an identifying factor among themselves. They have thin fingers protruding from the end of their arms, but lack toes entirely. Instead, they balance on rounded stumps where their feet should be, although they appear to have no difficulty with locomotion. Weaponry and Technology The Xaph use a curious blend of light-based weaponry suspected to have originated from relics left behind by the Old Race. Examples include Degorot's rifle, which could project a sustained stream of superheated luxite capable of burning through the hull of a ship. Other Xaph, use weapons similar to ion weapons - melee devices with the capacity for this similar superheated luxite technology. Apart from this, the Xaph are also Psionic - much like Scain or Scion. However, they do not seem to be inherently able to control it with the same practiced ease. Rather, the more passionate they get (for better or worse), the more powerful their Psionics are. If angered, Xaph can be a force to be reckoned with despite their small size. They very rarely go on any kind of offensive, though, and are far more apt to flee in terror than to actually fight an opponent unless given no other choice. Culture and Beliefs Xaph share a multitude of similarities with bees or ants when culture is called into play. For one, they communicate not only orally, but also through a form of lilting "waltz" or "dance". Other Xaph can interpret these motions as a form of communication, as well as their singsong language, to glean concepts and ideas from one another. Oral communication is used almost solely between the Xaph in times of emergency or when dealing with members of other species. They also often elect a leader based on his or her virility, and will elect a village "elder" based on the number of offspring they have sired. The Xaph have virtually no formal military, and are not prone to exploring or adventuring. Many of them lead simple existences farming the land or raising any number of the animals aboard the Fausingaust. Although not a particularly spiritual race, they are prone to superstitious awe, and will revere any being of sufficient power. (This included both Dartimien and Iskinder at one point). Despite this, they do not have any type of religion to speak of. Military The Xaph do not have a military. More often than not, they simply flee from danger and regroup in larger numbers, deciding at that point how to handle whatever threat has been placed before them. It is very rare that the Xaph fight back against anyone, although they will engage and fight wildlife that tries to attack them. Personality The Xaph are childlike and filled with wonder. However, this nature is often buried beneath layers of sedentary activity, making them loath to actually go out and explore their surroundings, leaving them to settle instead for watching and wondering from afar. Those that become too adventurous are often kicked out of their cities for fear that they may bring back something dangerous (be it an item or a being). Degorot was one such example, as he was kicked out for spending ten years mapping the Fausingaust ''just to prove that it wasn't infinite, as his city's elder had said. The Xaph are also extremely naive and easily fooled, making them targets for some of the other species who have ended up on the ''Fausingaust. Over the centuries, a few groups have crashed onto its back and have managed to survive. These groups include Erythians, Scain, Heil, Taeski and a small group of Zetans who unknowingly escaped the genocide of their people by being marooned on the ''Fausingaust. ''